A Warriors Life
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: Two different typed of warriors from two different dimensions come together to fight. Will the dreaded future be changed or will doom be casted? R/R SM/FF8
1. Prologue

Title: A Warriors Life  
Author: baby blu eyes  
Rating: PG-13  
Type: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  


An:

  


"------" = talking  
'-------' = telepathy  
_This_ = thinking

  


  


  


~*~*~*~

Prologue

~*~*~*~

  


  


  


Sailor Pluto looked around at the sight that was before her. The past, present, and future. She took a closer look and narrowed her eyes. She walked away and sealed the Gates of Time while she then disappeared through a portal. She walked toward a temple where she knew one of the senshi lived. She smiled at she looked at the young priestess sweeping the ground. She looked up and smiled at the older woman.

  


"Mushi mushi Setsuna-chan. Long time no see." The woman nodded at the informality.

  


"It's nice to see you again Rei-san." The raven haired woman wrinkled her nose at the formality. Her amethyst eyes flashed for a moment while her hand rested on her hip.

  


"You know not to call me that. What brings you here to Tokyo?" she asked as they walked in together. Setsuna's face turn serious. The went blew her dark green hair while her burgundy eyes looked at the woman.

  


"We need to speak in private." The woman nodded as she lead her into the old meeting room. They both took a seat.

  


"What's wrong Setsuna?"

  


"We need to have a meeting with the inner senshi and Usagi. It's urgent." Rei shook her head sadly.

  


"Minako has been gone for a while now. She's out on tour. She should be back by later tonight though. Ami is at the hospital. She should be off by around five this evening. Usagi is on her honeymoon with Mamoru. They should also be back this evening as well. As for Makoto, I don't know when she'll get back. She's been gone with the military for a long time. The last letter we received was about a month ago." Setsuna nodded.

  


"I have some other business to attend to. If you disappear, try to act normal. I will make sure that everything is settled correctly before hand." Rei nodded and walked the woman out.

  


"Please take care Setsuna. I only with that you could tell me more. I will inform the others as soon as possible." Setsuna nodded and then disappeared. She reappeared in an office of some sort. A middle aged man stood before her. He smiled at her gently through his glass spectacles. He was dressed casually.

  


"It's always nice to see you Setsuna. How can I be of some service to you?" he asked as they both took a seat.

  


"The future is unsteady. Something great is going to happen. I want to let you know that I will be sending some fellow senshi to come and help. Take good care of them and please warn everyone of their arrival. I don't want your body guards to shoot at them." He nodded.

  


"How unsteady is our future?" he asked.

  


"Train them to use your weapons. I would like their skills to be better since they haven't trained in three years. Have some people on the look out for them. They should be here soon I hope." She handed him some files that she received out of her inner dimensional pocket. He nodded.

  


"I will make sure of that." She got up to leave but stopped for a moment.

  


"Cid, make sure your best students train the senshi." He nodded.

  


"Right Setsuna." She then disappeared once again.

  


  


  


  


  


AN: So, what do you think so far? Give me some feed back. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1  
~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


The motion of the boat was making her sick. She couldn't stand it. Around her was people from her unit. They were just like her, metal chains around their wrists, very little water, and sometimes they had to go days without food. If they were lucky, they were fed three times a week. Her muscle were weak, you could definitely tell she had suffered starvation from the way her clothes hung off of her like they were brought too big. Her lips were chapped and her hair was a mess from they way she was roughly handled. Her fingers barely touched her closet and most dearest friend. Captain Adam. Her tired emerald eyes looked at him just sitting there, holding onto her hand for support. Her golden brown hair was hanging on her neck still in it's bun. She felt something strange happened to her. A green light was going around her and then, she saw her friends disappear...

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


She sat on her bus with her arms wrapped around herself. Her bright blue eyes gaze through the window at the passing cars while the moon peered at her through the window. She looked around at the other members on the bus sleeping. Her boyfriend sat next to her, his hand mingled with hers. She smiled at. She brushed back his short blonde bangs away from his eyes. She thought about his ocean blue eyes, and the sound of him playing the guitar. She looked at herself in the window, studied her blonde hair that was completely up. Her hand touched the glass gently.

  


_I wonder what the other senshi are doing on a beautiful night like this. I hope that they're all alright, especially Makoto since she's in the military. Poor thing but, it's what she wanted to do. I wonder how much we've all changed in the three years of being apart._

  


She looked at a yellow light suddenly go around her and then, the image of her disappeared along with the warm hand that had once held hers so gently...

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


She walked down the halls in her white medical coat. Her shift was over but, she could be called back at any time to help with any medical emergency. The good thing is her house wasn't that far away. She could be there in a couple minutes. She walked out to her car and gently opened the door. She sat their for a moment and looked at the picture of Greg, her fiancee. Soon they were to be married. He had already accepted her type of work and wasn't bothered by it. He was a working man as well but, once in a while, they were able to meet for lunch or possible dinner. She smiled at the thought of see him. They still haven't exactly planned for the wedding but, she knew that she was going to be a June bride. She looked at the mirror to see a blue glow go around her. The mirror disappeared along with her keys and car around her...

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


She had just finished cleaning up and was sitting down at the table drinking tea. Before her was a catalogue showing different types of books that she would love. She looked across the table at Chad. He was about to fall asleep. She smiled at how cute he looked with his dirty blonde hair slowly falling in his face. His blue eyes tried to read the book before him but, it seemed that nothing sparked excitement. She looked back down and saw a red light coming from her hand.

  


_Why does this have to happen now Setsuna? Why around Chad?_

  


She saw her magazine and tea disappear from her sight...

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


She was driving in the car with her husband Mamoru. They had decided to go to a wonderful festival for their honeymoon. She cuddled up with his arm around her. She let out a sigh as the wind blew through her hair in their nice red convertible.

  


"Mamo, do you think that the other senshi are doing alright?" she asked, letting her soft blue eyes settle on his dark black hair and his dark blue eyes that were concentrating on the road. He smiled.

  


"Usako, they're going to be fine. If something was wrong, don't you think that they would have contacted us?" he asked. She smiled.

  


"You're right. How much longer until we're home?" she asked.

  


"At least an hour. You should get some sleep Usako."

  


"I have a feeling that something strange is going to happen. I don't when but, it feels like soon." Mamoru suddenly stopped the car to look at his wife glowing white. She looked at her hands.

  


"Mamo---" She disappeared before his very own eyes.

  


"Usako!"

  


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  


Usagi looked at the surroundings before her. It was different from her dimension besides the car she was in. She turned to see Minako standing there, Rei next to her. Ami was crouched over a figure that seemed to be a girl in a dirty and torn uniform. The blue haired and blue eyed doctor turned to the three.

  


"Makoto's in critical condition. We need to get her to the nearest medical facility. It seems that she's suffering from dehydration, starvation, and these red marks around her wrists." Usagi, Minako, and Rei quickly rushed to her side. They looked around at the people passing them. One person stood starring. Rei glared at them.

  


"Don't just stand there you fool! Tell us where the nearest medical facility is! Our friends going to die!" A man from out of no where appeared. He was in a long tan trench coat with red crosses on the arms. He picked up their friend like she weighed nothing. His height was around 6ft4.

  


"Follow me." Her emerald eyes looked wearily up as her shaky hand lifted up and grabbed his shirt. He looked down at her while he walked.

  


"Where's my unit and the captain?" she questioned. She took in his features of short blonde hair and green eyes. Before he could answer, Ami came into her view.

  


"Don't speak now Makoto. You need to save your strength for healing." A small smile came to her face.

  


"Ami-chan, where are we?"

  


"I'm not sure yet Makoto but I believe that Setsuna has something to do with what's going on." Minako moved into view.

  


"Makoto, you're going to be alright. I want you to tell me who did this to you so when ever we can back, we can kick their asses!" Makoto's eyes were getting droopy.

  


"This is my..." She stopped speaking in mid-sentence. They didn't notice the surroundings but instead watched as a nurse quickly approached them.

  


"Seifer, lay her in emergency room."

  


"I'm a doctor, I can help," said Ami. The nurse nodded.

  


"Get an IV hooked up to her, take her blood pressure, and check her pulse." Ami went right to it as they watched in horror. Their friend was being hooked up to so many different things. A food tube, liquids, and heart monitor was hooked up to her. Rei took the other senshi out of the room and set them down.

  


"I want to know what happened to Makoto, and where we are," said Minako taking a seat. Rei sat down.

  


"Setsuna came to me earlier today. She told me that we were going to be placed in a different dimension at anytime. We were going to have a meeting but, no one was around except for me. I believe that something horrible is going to happen and we're going to have to help. The only problem is, we haven't became Sailor Senshi for three years now, ever since we beat Galaxia." Usagi nodded.

  


"I had a feeling that something like that was going to happen." Seifer leaned against the wall.

  


"So, you're the mysterious dimension travelers that Cid has been talking about. You're lucky that we already knew you were coming or else your friend there would have been killed." Minako let out a low growl as her fist tightened.

  


"You're the one that should be lucky that I don't pound your face for you!" A let out a laugh of enjoyment.

  


_If she's that rough and gets annoyed that easily, I wonder how well that girl in there will handle._ Rei folded her arms across her chest.

  


"Whenever Makoto wakes up, I be sure to warn her about you. I'll tell her to try not and kill you." Usagi nodded. Ami walked out with a sad face.

  


"We're lucky that she was brought here in time. If Pluto hadn't have transported us here, I'm sure that she would have been dead in a couple of days. I contacted Pluto with my communicator. She's going to bring Hotaru to heal her. Hotaru's not sure how well she can heal her. Hopefully enough for her to fight." Usagi nodded. They turned at the sounds of footsteps to see Setsuna standing next to a girl with short black hair to her shoulders and purple eyes.(AN: I hope I got the eyes right...)

  


"Where's Makoto?" asked the girl.

  


"Follow me Hotaru," said Ami as they started to walk toward the room. The rest waited outside. They soon saw a purple light come and go. Ami walked out with a small smile.

  


"She's going to be alright. The only thing that Hotaru couldn't heal was her muscle structure. We're going to have to help her build her muscles up once again."

  


"I'll take first shift," said Minako. Rei short a glare at her.

  


"No, I do!" Usagi looked up to see Makoto leaning on the door frame. She ran over to the tall brunette and gave her a huge hug. It surprised her on how she could pick her up. She felt like a feather which made Usagi gasped.

  


"What's wrong Usa?" she asked. Tears formed in her blue eyes as she hugged her tighter.

  


"Oh Mako-chan, why didn't you tell us what was going on? We could have came to help you," she sobbed.

  


"Do you think I can communicate to you through my mind?" she asked. Usagi smiled.

  


"I wish. You have to tell us what happened to you." She lead the girl to sit down and quickly took a seat next to her.

  


"I want to know what happened as well Makoto. We all do," said Ami as she took a seat. Seifer looked at the girl.

  


_This is the girl that's going to beat me up? She'll be lucky if she can even lift a glass of water._ He shook the thought of his head as the girl told her story...

  


\\~*~//

  


The wind was whipping at her hair while she stood on the deck. The sea looked so beautiful with no storms approaching. She smiled at the wonderful smell. She looked at her watch to see it was going on nine. She decided to go to bed and wait until morning. She awoke at midnight at the sound of a gunshot. Quickly she ran out of her room where someone grabber her fiercely.

  


"You'll make a fine and beautiful slave." She threw her foot back on his knee where he threw her down to the ground. The ship started to turn which flung her into the wall, causing darkness to greet her...

  


~*~

  


She felt the cold metal chains around her wrists. Her hand was touching someone elses. She drew back suddenly.

  


"I see you've finally awaken."

  


"Captain? Where are we?"

  


"We're slaves now. Our ship was taken over. It seems like we're heading toward land to be sold as slaves. In the end, it'll get worse." He didn't hold any hope in his voice.

  


"If you think that, then that's what's going to happen. All we have to do is stick together and keep hope Captain. I know that things will turn out well."

  


Hours turned into days. Days into weeks. People were getting sicker each day, weaker, harder, and starving. Three people from her unit had died. Their bodies were thrown overboard without a proper grave or anything. Hope was small for them. Very few people held that in their hearts.

  


\\~*~//

  


Setsuna gave a sigh.

  


"I'm glad that I sent you here before we lost a Princess." This caught Seifer's attention.

  


"Princess?" They looked at him. A grin played over Minako's lips.

  


"You heard her right buddy---"

  


"Yes, these are the Princesses of the solar system. Princess Minako of Venus[points], Princess Rei of Mars[points], Princess Ami of Mercury[points], Princess Makoto of Jupiter[points], and Princess Usagi of the Moon[points]. I am Princess Setsuna of Pluto and there is Princess Hotaru of Saturn[points]."

  


_Princesses are the best to piss off. They thrown tantrums, make threats, and worst of all, try to hit you with little weak punches. My day just couldn't get any better._

  


"Do you think that I could get cleaned up?" Setsuna gestured as a light went around Makoto. It disappeared to have her sitting down in a clean, non-torn uniform. She smiled.

  


"Thank-you Suna." She nodded.

  


"I need you all to follow me to Master Cid's office. We have many things to discuss." They nodded and followed Setsuna...

  


  


AN: So, what do you think?


	3. Chapter 2

Dedicated to: JupLuna. I know that you will love this chapter and I know that I didn't over do it though. Just tell me if he really deserved all of it, okay?

  


~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


They walked out of the hospital room and headed toward the elevator. Minako grabbed onto Makoto's arm.

  


"I'm sorry about what happened Mako-chan. I just wish that there was something that we could do."

  


"There is."

  


"What?"

  


"Give me my transformation pen and send me back. I have to save my crew and the Captain. I'm not going to let them go down without me."

  


"Do you think that a girl like you could beat a whole crew of men?" asked Seifer with a smirk. She whirled around to him.

  


"You're just asking for trouble, aren't you?" She noticed that she had to looked up at him. She reached to be a little below his chin. Perhaps a half inch. He gave out a small laugh.

  


"Look at yourself. You're just a pile of skin and bones. You have no muscle to you." She clinched her fist while her eyes glared at him.

  


"You think I can't knock you on your ass?" she asked between teeth. He smiled.

  


"I'd love to see you try." Her arm was grabbed by Minako.

  


"Don't go down to his level Mako." Rei smiled.

  


"Knock him on his ass! He deserves it! You should have heard what he said earlier!" He opened his arms as if to say: Free shot. She couldn't hold it any longer. The strength grew in her as she suddenly decked him. Rei and Minako followed him down to the floor where he sat. A grin still on his face. He touched his lip to see blood on his finger.

  


"Not bad....for a girl." She stopped mid in her step. Rei looked and Minako and grinned. She mouthed out the word: beatdown. They turned back to see Makoto turn all of a sudden on her heel.

  


"Listen, asshole, I'm not going to put up with any of your shit. Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? Next time, you might not as fortunate to be knocked on your ass. I will make sure that your big mouth won't open for a week. That's not a threat, it's a promise." He let out a laugh.

  


_I was right. She is the perfect person to annoy. Zell might be happy that he'll be off the hook while I have my fun these ladies. She has a nice punch for looking like a toothpick. Their stay won't be the best experience of their life. I hope I get paired up with this girl._ He looked to see Minako glaring at him.

  


"What are you smiling about?"

  


"Shove it blondie." She just turned with and flicked her hair behind her as if to say: shove off asswipe. He followed them to the elevator. Setsuna pressed the third button while they went up in silence. Pluto handed them their transformation pens.

  


"I want you to transform so Cid can see that you are the sailor senshi I promised." Makoto snorted.

  


"You want me to transform with this pig in here? I don't think so." Setsuna rolled her eyes.

  


"Just do it."

  


"Venus Eternal Crystal Power...."

  


"Mercury Eternal Crystal Power...."

  


"Mars Eternal Crystal Power..."

  


Pluto Eternal Crystal Power...."

  


"Moon Eternal Crystal Power....."

  


"Make-Up!" Light filled the elevator as Seifer watched. He looked at the girl called Makoto. She just stood there with her arms folded over her chest. He smirked.

  


_Is she embarrassed to 'transform' in front of a guy? The other girls seem not to be. I wonder if she can even transform._

  


"Makoto!" Venus looked at her in shock. She just ignored her while glares where casted in her direction. Pluto turned to her.

  


"Transform now or you will never see your unit again!" Makoto slapped the older woman.

  


"Don't you ever dare threaten me Setsuna. I know those people more than you do. They have been with me through thick and thin. I would even kill myself to save their lives." Mars placed a hand on her shoulder.

  


"Please Makoto, just transform. I'll tell you if that ecchi even glances at you."

  


"Please," said Moon.

  


"Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up," she mumbled with a glare. Seifer watched with amusement. He saw her appear in a shorter shirt that the others. It was because of her height that made it look so short.

  


"You owe me a big one." Everyone pointed to Venus.

  


"It's her turn!" The elevator door opened and they all walked out onto the red carpet. Before Seifer could step out, Jupiter snapped her fingers which caused the door to close on him. It opened a little and then closed. Pluto turned to Jupiter.

  


"Stop acting like a child Jupiter and let him out." She growled and snapped her fingers again which caused the door to open. A smirk was on his face as he walked out. They came into the office to be greeted by Cid. Four other people were in there.

  


"I have paired all of you senshi up with our best fighters in our guarden. The list has been picked anonymously." He picked up a sheet of paper while Jupiter crossed her fingers.

  


_Please don't let me be with that pig. Please don't let me be with that pig. Please don't let me be with that pig. Please don't let me be with that pig..._

  


"Sailor Moon and Rinoa." Moon looked over at a woman with long black hair and blue eyes in a uniform that had stepped forward. She smiled and they shook hands with one another.

  


"Sailor Venus and Selphie." Venus saw a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes smile at her. They both smiled and shook hands.

  


"Sailor Mercury and Zell." She looked over a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, tattoos his face and shook hands with his hard grip.

  


"Sailor Mars and Squall." She looked at a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He didn't do anything.

  


"Sailor Jupiter and Seifer." One word came to Jupiter's mind once she saw that smirk go over his face.

  


_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!_(I got that off the movie: Bridget Jones Diary. Really good movie!)

  


"You all will be sharing a dorm with your partners. I hope that you all will get along well and be on your best behaviors." Jupiter detransformed and started pacing across the floor.

  


_What am I going to do? Both of us are going to end up killing each other. I wouldn't mind getting rid of him but, perhaps I could just sneak out my window so I wouldn't have to see his face once I wake up in the morning. Eventually I will have to meet up with that pervert but, I could avoid him as much as possible. Yes, that's a good idea! I'll stay with one of the other senshi during the day and then at night lock my door. Haha! Am I good or what?_ She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to it's owner. Minako. She looked at her as if she was crazy. Her hand felt her forehead.

  


"Mako-chan, are you feeling alright? I really didn't like that evil laugh you just let out a minute ago."

  


"You heard my laugh?"

  


"Let me guess. Your thought was about ten ways to kill Setsuna for purposely making us come here, right?" A grin spread over her face.

  


"Actually, I should think of ten ways to kill her. Thanks for the idea though."

  


"No! Makoto please don't do that. You know that you would lose---" Makoto turned to her and jerked her arm away.

  


"You think I would lose?"

  


"Well, the thought did cross my mind. I'm stupid. I shouldn't have said it aloud. Please forgive me Makoto-chan. I don't want you to do anything to me during the night---"

  


"I'll show you around," said Selphie looked at Minako. She smiled and then ran out with the girl. Makoto looked around to see that her, Cid, Setsuna, and Seifer were the only ones in there. Cid looked at Seifer.

  


"Gunblade." He nodded and started walking over to her. He firmly grabbed her elbow. She looked at Setsuna who motioned for her to leave. She sighed and was lead out of the room. Once the doors closed, she jerked her arm away from him.

  


"I don't need to be lead out like a child." He shrugged as they walked to the elevator. He clicked the button to see it open. He smiled as the door closed.

  


"Has anyone---"

  


"Don't talk to me. I don't want to hear what you have to say." She was off in her own little world, thinking about how she was going to save her unit. Suddenly, she felt a finger on her check.

  


"You look cute when you're mad." Her hand made it's sudden movement to only be caught in his hand.

  


"You don't like complements?" Her other her was grabbed before she could do anything. Something clicked.

  


"You know what a girl likes instead of just complements, don't you?" He rose an eye brow.

  


"I do know what girls like but, I just don't know what you like. Enlighten me." She had moved up close to him, feeling his muscles relax as her plan became bigger and bigger. She moved her hands up his arms.

  


"I think you already know by now." A grin spread over his face.

  


_What is she up to? I've never had someone flirt with me before like she is after I was starting to make her life hell._

  


"Oh really? Show me then." She looked up to see the door was about to open. She smiled.

  


"This." Her knee suddenly plunged up then he was on the ground in pain. He let out a groan. She bent down toward him.

  


"You look so cute when you're in pain," she grinned.

  


"Bitch," he managed out as he slowly rose to his feet.

  


"You don't like complements?" she grinned.

  


  


  


  


  


  


AN: I hope you liked it! Oh JupLuna, I do responde back to myselves when I talk....should I start worrying?


	4. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


She cuddled up into her blankets more while the soft rays of sun gently kissed her face. A smile was imprinted on her face even though she didn't feel the new presence that had entered her room. An evil laugh escaped her while still in her small dream world. The intruder just smiled and then tore the blankets off her. Her hand felt around until it grabbed the corner of the blanket where she quickly pulled it over herself turned over. He gave out a heavy sigh and tore the blankets off her once again. She had mastered the technics of special hand gestures and give him the finger like a reaction. She turned the shades in a different direction for more darkness and then cuddled up to herself. She was scooped up where her eyes barely opened.

  


"I don't want to save the world Minako. I just need to sleep..."

  


_Well, this is your wake-up call and I hope that you will like it. After the pain you caused me last night, you know what to expect. Worse._ She was sat in a shower were a grin came over his face.

  


"This is just the beginning," he whispered as he turned ice cold shower water on. She suddenly sprang forward and tired to turn it off but, his hand was in the way. Without any hesitation, she grabbed him by his belt and pulled him in with her. He landed in the shower with a thud while a satisfying grin spread over her face.

  


"Two can play this game," she responded while reaching over him to turn the water off after seeing his upper half and jacket was completely soaked. She sat on her knees and crossed her arms.

  


"Why did you wake me up Almasy?"

  


"Get ready. We're going to start training."

  


"If I were you, I'd get comfortable. It'll take a while." He got up and removed his wet jacket.

  


"Meet me outside." She nodded and then he left.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Makoto, want to catch lunch with me and the others?" asked Minako coming into the room where Makoto was. She looked at her friend in black shorts, and a white tank top to go with it along with black boots.

  


"I have training." Minako walked with her as they left.

  


"I'm sorry that you have to be with that pig headed jerk. Don't worry. Everything will turn out great in the end." Makoto nodded as they walked down the steps.

  


"Actually, they already have. The battle has just begun." Minako rolled her eyes.

  


"Everyone knows what you did to him on the elevator. It was caught on tape. Don't worry, everyone watched it and were laughing. Now, what did he do to you."

  


"Put me in the shower and turned to cold water on--"

  


"Baka."

  


"But, I pulled him in with me." She smiled.

  


"Good for you Makoto. So, what weapon did you get? I got a cool looking staff." Makoto smiled.

  


"I don't know what I have yet. But, I'm glad we get to use weapons. It'll be like in the military."

  


"These are different ones. They have magic to them so, I don't think that you will get the hang of it right away." Makoto nodded as she started heading outside.

  


"Oh well. See you later." She walked outside were she saw Seifer leaning against the wall.

  


_I see that she's finally decided to come. Whoa. She looks hot in those short shorts and that top it shows her---hey buddy. This is the girl you're suppose to bug, annoy, and train at the same time. Don't start liking her but, I can still look down her shirt, can't I?_ His thoughts were lost by someone smacking him and walking past him.

  


"You didn't hear I would I said did you? You're suppose to look at my face. My boobs aren't going to talk to you." He grinned.

  


"They were asking me to pay attention to them." She started walking down the steps and stopped half way.

  


"Are we going to train or are you going to pay more attention to parts of me?" she asked raising an eye brow. He threw something black at her which she caught. She rose an eye brow.

  


"Ummm. What is this?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

  


"A belt." It was different than she had seen before. There was no buckles to hook it together. He let out a chuckle while she examined it. She casually walked over to her and took it from her hands. He placed it around her while she watched. He started folding it in a weird way and then it looked perfectly fine hanging from her waist. Not too tight or not too loose.

  


"Uh, thanks." He motioned for her to follow him outside of the garden. He pulled something out of his belt and handed it to her. She took it from his hand and then felt the weight on her arm.

  


"It's a Gunblade."

  


"What's the whole point of me learning how to use this?" she asked. He shrugged.

  


"Better then doing nothing." He pulled out his larger Gunblade and held it in fighting mode.

  


"Oh, so you want to fight?" she asked.

  


"You've caught on." She held it just like him while they both stood there. He studied her and watched as her guard was placed down. That's when he charged at her, surprising her but her reflexes where quickly. She blocked his attack and he grinned. He pushed hard against her, watching her fall onto the ground and went for another attack. She rolled with her weapon close to her, never letting it go. He went attacking after her until she stopped and blocked his attack. She pushed up with all her strength and managed to get to her feet.

  


_Impressive. She's doing nice for a first time. She's strong for a woman._

  


She charged at him where they went into a heated up battle, clashing together, having the metal sounds ring through their ears, feeling their muscles ache with each hard thrust. She moved her blade the wrong way to have hers fling away from both of them. It caused another smirk to go over his face. He swung at her to have her duck, and roll on the ground to the side. She made a dash for her blade only to have him block her from going. He went down only for her to move where his blade stuck into the ground. He didn't have enough time to pull it up. Her foot hit his shoulder, pushing him back a pit. She grabbed his blade and managed to heave it up. He didn't let surprise show on his face.

  


_I've never seen a woman pick up my blade like that before. I know that it's at least ½ times her weight._

  


She started thrusting and swinging at him. He dodged her attacks and saw that she was getting tired from lifting these heavy weapons while in the hot sun. He saw her throw his Gunblade behind her to have it stick into the earth next to hers.

  


"You could have beat me by now," he said.

  


"I'm trying to even out the odds," she said. He smirked.

  


"I don't think the odds will be even." She shrugged.

  


"No sharp objects. Even enough." He went for her and easily tackled her to the ground. He felt her fighting against him with what seemed like all of her strength. She managed to get on top of him. Her hand was against his throat.

  


"Go ahead. Kill me right now and get it over with. I know you want to," he mocked her. She pushed a strand of her hair out of her face and removed her hand slowly. He looked at the rhythm of her breathing as her chest went up and down. He could tell that she was tired. He rolled them over to where he was on top with her easily pinned under his body. She fought against him but finally settled down.

  


"Are we just going to stay like this for the rest of the day?" she asked.

  


"Perhaps." She quickly pulled her legs out from their grasps only to have them trapped holding his torso. He felt her arch up while trying to pull her arms away from him. He let out a chuckle.

  


"You're stuck. I wonder what people would say if they saw us like this." She caught on and started furiously pulling only to hear him chuckle once again.

  


"Let go of me Almasy." He wrinkled his nose.

  


"Why the informality?" he asked. She continued pulling.

  


"It's better then other names I've heard." He glared at her.

  


"What names?" He looked at fear suddenly surface to her eyes. They moved away from his face while he felt her relax.

  


"I shouldn't get involved in your problems." He released his grasp off her and walked away. He grabbed his blade and placed it away. She went to grab for her blade but, he grabbed it and handed it to her. Once she took it, he turn away and left in a different direction than the garden. She hooked the blade in the space provided by her blade and ran to catch up to him.

  


"Where are you going?" she asked.

  


"Town." Her hand grasped his.

  


"We're suppose to be training though." He stopped and turned to her. He looked at her for a moment. She was now in tan shorts and a pink tank top which said "sexy" on the front. Her hair was plainly down. She looked at his raised eye brow.

  


"Well, where you're going, I'm going since we're suppose to be 'training'." He shrugged.

  


"Your choice." They continued walking in silence. Only the noise of the nearby ocean took the silence. She stopped all of a sudden and turned around to see Minako, Selphie, Rei, Quisits, Zell, Ami, Squall and Usagi froze in place. Makoto placed her hand on her hips.

  


"Can I help you?" Minako giggled.

  


"Well, actually, we're just spying on you---" Suddenly Rei whacked her in the back of the head.

  


"You moron! You're not suppose to tell her that we were spying on her and Seifer! You're so stupid! Why don't you just keep your mouth shut?" she asked. Ami and Usagi tried breaking them apart.

  


"I can tell you two haven't changed much," said Makoto with her other hand on her head. The pile of girls looked up at her with blank expressions. Suddenly they started whispering together. Smiles filled their faces once they turned to her. Minako and Rei pulled out their make-up, brushes, and hair spray as they started toward her.

  


"It seems to us Makoto that you haven't been fixing yourself up properly," smiled Rei. Makoto looked to see Seifer ahead of all of them. She looked at the girls and then back again. Suddenly, she started running toward him with the girls running behind her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him along as they headed for the town. He pulled her in different directions once they got there. They entered a building where they waited for them to pass by.

  


"What was that all about?"

  


"Three things. Make-up, brushes, and hair spray." He nodded and walked over to a bar where he was seated. She looked around at the place to see people drinking, laughing, playing cards, and smoking. She took a seat next to him where he gave her a drink. She looked at it weirdly.

  


"What is this?" He drank his and poured another out of the bottle.

  


"Just drink it." She picked the glass up and drank it in one gulp. It stung the whole way down. He poured her another one and smirked when he saw her down it. He ordered another bottle and gave it to her. She looked up at him.

  


"My dimension needs to get some of this." He grinned at the worst trick that he could play on her.

  


_Get her drunk, make it look like we slept together, and then she'll be out of my hair. Best thing that could happen. Then I wouldn't have to worry about training her. She could be stuck with Squall and I could hang out with my buds. Oh yeah. This is going to be the best thing I've ever done to anyone._

  


"Why don't we just stay here for a while drinking this?" he asked. She licked the taste off her lips.

  


"Sure."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Rei looked at her watch to see it was midnight. Her and the other senshi were still up waiting for Makoto.

  


"If he does anything to her, I'm going to kill him myself," said Rei. Minako agreed.

  


"We'll have our fun then." Ami sighed.

  


"I hope that she comes back safely."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Seifer watched her acting like a child. She had managed to talk him into taking her down to the beach. The moon was shining perfectly fine across the waters as it gently touched the sand. She took off her shoes as her feet gently touched the water, and left footprints in the sand. He took a seat on the sand. After a moment, she grabbed his hands.

  


"Come on." He followed her to the water but stopped before she lead him in. She turned to him.

  


"Why'd you stop?" She looked beautiful the way her hair moved in the wind, her eyes sparkling in the moon light.

  


_Hold on Seifer. Just stick to the plans. Don't think about how beautiful she looks and acts when she's drunk. Oh man I can't hold myself back any longer..._

  


"I don't want to get wet." Her smile started to make him forget his plan but he shook it off.

  


"I'm getting wet as well. Don't worry so much."

  


"I think we should better get going." She rolled her eyes.

  


"But we're having so much fun!"

  


"We'll have fun on the way back to the garden."

  


  


  


  


  


  


AN: So, what do you think. Is Seifer going to go through with his plan or not? Will Makoto remember what happened last night and how he got her drunk? Just wait and find out on the next chapter of A Warriors Life....-_- I sound like an anime announcer...


	5. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


Seifer Almasy was up early that morning drinking coffee without anyone near him. His went into deep thoughts about what had happened last night.

  


\\~*~//

  


Makoto and him had both arrived at the garden around three in the morning. She was plastered and he wasn't. She pulled him down on the floor to sit with her.

  


"Why don't you ever speak about your past?" she asked him. This surprised him.

  


_Isn't she suppose to be well, you know, drunk? She's seems to be much more of an out going person when drunk instead of a Seifer hating fighting machine._

  


"Why should I?"

  


"I want to get to know you better. Alright, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

  


"Sure." He listened in as she spoke about the death of her parents, her fears, why she wanted to fight a lot, her most secretive dream about being a wife so she could make sure that she was their for her children, and what being a Sailor Senshi did for her. He looked at her in surprise as she spoke of one of her fears.

  


"I'm afraid of being alone. If anything happened to anyone I knew, I would blame myself for it. I wouldn't want to leave them alone either. I loved it when ever anyone came over to my apartment. It made me feel complete when someone was there. Especially with Usagi. She would always have me cook for her. Those three years of being alone changed everything to me. I was without my closest friends that seemed like family to me and yet, I couldn't see them. My unite was the only others that I trusted. Now that I'm away from them, I feel so alone..." He could see that she was dozing off as she spoke. Her eyes slowly closing as she ended her tale slowly and fell asleep. He let out a sigh.

  


_Screw the plan. That was a bad idea. If I ever did such a thing to this girl, no one would forgive me. Not even her friends. She does seem a lot like me. We were both orphans, without any parents, having to take care of ourselves while fighting was just a time to forget all our sorrows and fears. Damn I wish she wouldn't have told me that. Now I might not want to play jokes on her..._

  


He picked her up and carried her to her room where he took off her belt and shoes. He covered her, turned off the light, and closed the door silently behind him.

  


\\~*~//

  


He noticed the angry faces of four girls looking at him.

  


"Did you even hear a word we said?!" asked Minako in more of a screech. He leaned back in his chair and smirked.

  


"Of course I didn't. Do you think I would listen to some girls just yelling at me?" he asked. Rei clutched her fist as she leaned on the table.

  


"I'm going to ask you one last time! Where's Mako---"

  


"Why is everyone yelling? I have a huge headache and don't need to listen to that right now." They turned around to see Makoto standing there in some baggy cloud pj pants and a white shirt that showed off her stomach. Her hair was behind her normally without anything special done to it. Seifer looked up at the clock to see it was nine am. He was surprised to see her up this early but, didn't let anyone see it.

  


"Mako-chan! Where were you last night? What time did you come home? Did Seifer do anything to you? If he did, I'll kill him!" Minako grabbed onto her along with Rei taking her other arm. Makoto pulled herself away and took a seat.

  


"Nothing happened last night you guys. Stop suspecting everyone. Almasy was just showing me around town. I don't know what time we got back but it must have been late. You don't need to worry about me you guys. I'm 21 and I can take care of myself perfectly fine. You've known that ever since Junior High." Ami took a seat and placed a hand over Makoto's.

  


"We just want to make sure that you're alright and safe. That's what friends are for."

  


"I don't need anyone to look after me, worry about me, or anything. I'll be fine by myself." She got up and left them all with their mouths open in surprise.

  


"Seifer, do you know what's wrong with her?" He shrugged.

  


"It could be anything. You're her friends, ask her." Ami shook her head.

  


"I think the best thing would be to give Makoto her space." They all nodded and walked away.

  


_Some friends you are. She could be crying and you wouldn't know. Hasn't she told you all that she doesn't feel complete without anyone around. That you are her only family? Why am I getting into this and worrying about her? After all, she did share everything with me. The least I could do it see if she's alright._

  


He drank the last of his coffee and thought of the place where she would go to be alone.

  


_I hope she's not down at the beach alone. Something or someone could harm her!_

  


He started running for it. It wasn't that far away but he knew something could happen to her. His pace quickened once he saw her standing by herself, looking at the water. Her hands were in fists while her head was straight. Something was bothering her. He stopped beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

  


"What do you want Almasy." Her voice was harsh.

  


"What's wrong?" She jerked herself away from his grip.

  


"You want to know what's wrong Almasy? Shouldn't you know by now? The problem is you! You got be drunk you idiot and I started spilling my soul to you! The person that I hate the most! I shared things that I've never even spoke of and you were the cause of bring back all that pain to me. I spent my morning puking in the toilet, and trying to keep my eyes shut since the room was spinning all around me!" He could see the pure anger on her face.

  


"You know, I could have done things to you that would hurt you forever! But I didn't take advantage of you, did I? You know what? I liked you better when you were drunk. At least you didn't act like a stuck-up bitch! It's none of my fault of what happened to you! Do you hear my complaining about how shitty my life is, how I was an orphan, how I didn't know my parents and had to survive without anyone that understood me? Do you hear me complaining? I place my childhood behind me because I hate looking back on them. I'd rather look forward to making my dreams come true rather than complaining how everything in my life went wrong. You should learn to do that too!" She turned away from him, the tears burning her eyes, making their way down her cold cheeks.

  


"Why do you hate me Almasy? Is there something about me that makes you hate me? Did I offend you when we first met?" Her voice was on the verge of cracking. He could tell she would start sobbing any minute.

  


"No I---"

  


"Then get off your high horse and stop acting like your mister high and mighty. Until you learn to stop acting like an asshole and that you're better then anyone, I refuse to speak with you. Do you understand Almasy?" She had managed to pull back her tears from coming.

  


"Have it your way your highness." He watched her hand turn into a fist. She turned and went to punch him but, his hand cause her fist. She went for him with her other hand only for him to grab it easily.

  


"Listen to me Makoto. I don't hate you. I never have. I've begun to look at you differently ever since you told me about your past---"

  


"I don't want to hear it! Save it for someone to cares." She tried to pull away from him but, his grip was too tight.

  


"You're going to listen to me weather you like it or not! I don't hate you! I've never hated you. The only reason why I picked on you was because your friends said you could be the shit out of me. I wanted to prove them wrong. I know I've gone a bit far like last night but I've realised that you have something I need." She looked up at him curiously.

  


"Continue..." He moved closer to her ear.

  


"You have a wild spirit that I've never seen in women before. I need you Makoto. You're the only person that understands me, where I'm coming from." He felt her muscles relax as she looked at his blue/green eyes that was peering down at her.

  


"Looking through your eyes is like looking into your soul Almasy. You have a strong soul and will. I can tell you dearly mean every word you said." He watched a smile come over her face and smiled back at her. He noticed how cold her skin felt and then looked down at her bare feet.

  


"Let get back into the garden. A storms headed this way." To her surprise, he picked her up and started carrying her back.

  


"Almasy?"

  


"Yes Kino?"

  


"How did you know I would be here?"

  


"Just a feeling I had."

  


"Why did you come after me?"

  


"You said yourself that you're afraid of being alone." She smiled gently.

  


_He is a good man after all. Everything we said about each other was true. I'm glad that we're going to be able to finally get along. I'm sick of fighting anything ways._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Well, I had to add a little conflict between these two. It was just a must! Well, what do you think? I'm going to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


They were all gathered in a private room awaiting the arrival of Master Cid and Setsuna. Makoto was sitting in a chair twiddling her thumbs while Minako, Rei, and Usagi were playing with her long hair.

  


"Alright. This is going to be perfect. I know she hates it when her hair is in her way so it should make it must easier for her to fight," said Minako.

  


"Yeah, and she won't cut her hair with that blade either," said Rei.

  


"Do you guys think that Setsuna explained everything to Mamoru? I know he's going to be worried about me since I just well, disappeared," said Usagi.

  


"Don't worry Usa. Leave everything up to Setsuna. She knows how to handle things like this," said Makoto. She felt the fingers moving over her head once again as they continued. (AN: In my 4th period class, I always have people playing with my hair. I just love it! Especially salons...)

  


"Hey! She could have done that herself," said Rei.

  


"Who cares. It suits her perfectly," answered Minako and then gave Makoto a mirror.

  


"Thanks you guys." Makoto quickly stood up from her chair as soon as Cid and Setsuna entered.

  


"Good evening senshi, warriors. I know that it's only been about two, three days since you've been here but, I want to see how much you've learned of your weapon. Please follow us outside and we will see your ability." They followed Setsuna out of the building to a large field where Makoto and Seifer had first trained.

  


"Ami and Zell, you're up first." Ami nodded and followed Zell out onto the field.

  


"Now remember what I taught you." She nodded and the fight begun. She ducked from his jabs, and punches. When he wasn't expecting her to hit him, she punched him a good one in the jaw. He held his jaw for a moment and then continued. She threw another one but he caught it. She managed to flip him over her and pin him.

  


"Go Ami!" Setsuna nodded and both of them left.

  


"Usagi and Quisits." Both of them entered with their whips in hand. They started attacking each other, leaving light pink marks on their arms, and legs. Quisits whip wrapped around her arm and pulled her down to the ground. Usagi quickly got up and continued until she pulled Quisits to the ground. That's when Setsuna nodded.

  


"Minako and Selphie." Minako ran out ready to fight along with Selphie. Both of them chanted some words that sent spells at each other. Selphie blocked the spell while Minako took the damage. She quickly recovered and continued. Minako counter attacked one of her spells and hit her with her own. They continued on until both of them fell in defeat. Setsuna nodded.

  


"Rei and Squall." Rei pulled out her Gunblade and got ready to attack. Squall walked out usually. Once ready, Rei attacked him with as must force as she could muster. He blocked all of her attacks and then attacked her. She managed as best as she could under the pressure until she lost her Gunblade only to fell the blade against her neck. Setsuna nodded. Usagi poked Minako and turned her head to Makoto who was poking Seifer on the forehead repeatedly.

  


"Are you annoyed yet?" she asked. He just smirked and suddenly grabbed her hand which made her jump.

  


"Are you scared yet?" She rolled her eyes.

  


"Makoto and Seifer." They walked out where Makoto pulled out her Gunblade and was ready in an instant. Seifer smirked.

  


_I hope this isn't going to be long. I'd like to get a few drinks in before the days over with._

  


He blocked her attack as they started with a little warm-up as so it seemed. She pushed him away and took a step back to get a breath.

  


_Damn this is going to be hard. But, if he goes easy on me, it won't teach me anything._

  


He started to heat up the battle with longer steps and harder hits. They went around until they were bending down with their blades blocking each others. She looked up into his blue almost green eyes and smiled. He grinned back only to feel her push him back. He taunted her which caused her to attack at full force. He knocked her blade away where it landed in the earth. She made a mad dash for it, only to have him block her from it. He smirked again and then felt some hit his hand. His blade went into the air where it landed on the ground next to hers.

  


'You're doing better than the first time.'

  


'You have to admit I did fine on the first try for having no experience.' He suddenly tackled her to the ground where they rolled around for a moment until she ended up on top. Her hand was on his throat.

  


'Seems firmiliar?' She rolled her eyes at his mental words.

  


'Shove it.' She looked up to see Setsuna nodded. She followed his semi look to her shirt.

  


'Pervert.' She slapped him and then walked away. He smirked and then followed her. (AN: Well, Seifer has to be Seifer.)

  


"Excellent work. You have mastered the skill well enough to fight in a battle---"

  


"Whoa. Wait a minute. I didn't know that I was going to be brought here to fight a war for you guys. I have my own war I'm suppose to be working on too you know. Maybe I might be able to fit you in once I finish my other one," said Makoto.

  


"Makoto, you have to understand that we have to save this dimension. Your friends are going to be alright. I've already made sure that nothing is going to happen to them. Just calm down and listen," said Setsuna. Makoto gestured for him to continue with a hand on her hip.

  


"We need you to kill two powerful people that have been brought to our attention. A sorcerer and a sorceress. Both of them are equally powerful and they want to do world domination. Right now they are in one of our fellow gardens. Gaulidan. You are to find them, kill them, and then get out of there."

  


"So you're sending us on a suicide mission?" asked Minako. He nodded.

  


"Oh great. I'm going to die and everything I worked for is going to waste," said Rei.

  


"You guys, we've died before. It's not like we're never going to come back again, right Setsuna?" She shook her head.

  


"A different dimension has different laws on life and death. You will die like everyone else here as if you were mortal."

  


"What about Crystal Tokyo? We're never going to have it built now," said Usagi. Setsuna sighed.

  


"You'll just have to start all over again. It won't be that hard."

  


"No Setsuna. I don't want to start all over again. I don't think I'll make it once more..." Makoto's voice trailed off for a moment as she turn her face away. Ami sighed.

  


"As a doctor, I vowed to save as many lives as I could in or out of the hospital. Now that I am needed to help more lives, I have to make the choice of taking some away as well. If the rest of you won't go on this mission because you are afraid, then you should have never became a Senshi to begin with. I am going to take it a step further and risk my own life knowing that I have a chance like everyone else to die a normal life. I accept the mission and will leave when ordered to." Rei shook her head and let out a sigh.

  


"If Ami is going to do this, I will too. I have worked hard to be a senshi and will never disgrace my planet. I accept the mission and will leave when ordered." Minako nodded.

  


"I accept! I'll be better once I'm reborn and kick some butt!" Usagi smiled.

  


"If my friends can do it, so can I." Eyes seemed to wonder on the turned back of Makoto.

  


"You know, starring at me isn't going to get you anywhere. My mind is made up. I'm not doing it." With that, she walked back into the garden with everyone's eyes following her. Minako hated it but, she looked at Seifer.

  


"I think you know her better than we know her ourselves. Try and talk some sense into her, please?" Seifer shrugged.

  


"She's tough you know. You're lucky if I can even handle her myself." Rei smirked.

  


"Yeah. We saw on the battlefield."

  


"You all are to meet in the morning and leave for the garden. I hope that you all will survive." Cid then walked away with Setsuna.

  


"I need a drink," said Seifer and then walked away.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Makoto walked into her room, closed the door and laided on the bed.

  


_Why can't you guys understand that I don't want to see your deaths ro be reborn again. I like my life now and I don't want to suffer through anymore pain. If I knew that we were going to live then I would go but right now I feel that I'm not needed for this battle. You can do it without me, can't you? But, will you live?_

  


She slowly dozed off to sleep in her own little thoughts...

  


\\~*~//

  


She looked around at the fire, chaos all around her. Two dark figures stood with swords in their hands. Minako was the first to go. She shrieked in pain as she hit the floor with three words coming out of her mouth.

  


"Makoto! Help us!" There was nothing she could do. She watched as one figure stabbed down which caused her death. Rei ran into the scene, angry and full of rage. She started slicing away with her Gunblade as much as possible only to have them block all her attacks. She watched in horror as she went down, then Ami, Zell, Selphie, Quisits, Squall, Usagi. There was one person left that didn't die. Seifer. She looked around to see him suddenly appear through the smoke. His large Gunblade in hand as he walked toward the two figures. One was wounded badly and couldn't hold their sword. The other one taunted him to where he attacked.

  


"No! Seifer! No!" She was screaming at him but he didn't seem to hear her as he continued in the heated battle. Slicing, jabbing, getting a few cuts on the man as well as himself. He made one last swipe and killed him. The last figure laughed out as something came for him. A large crystal like thing went through his chest as he fell back. Trying not to let death take him over. With all his might, he threw his Gunblade at the figure. It screamed it hit, and killed it. A smirk went over his face.

  


"I love you Mako---" His voice stopped as his eyes finally closed. His last breath leaving him as the fires rose and rose.

  


\\~*~//

  


"No!" She quickly sat up as she felt the warm tears in her eyes. Her hand went up to her throat which felt raspy and hot. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked at the clock. Only nine at night. She looked at the door open to see Seifer standing there.

  


"Are you alright." She nodded wearily.

  


"I'm fine," she managed out in a small voice. She could tell he had been running.

  


"I heard you scream Makoto." He closed the door and took a seat next to her on the bed.

  


"I'll be fine," she whispered. He leaned closer to her.

  


"You can tell me Makoto." He was so close to her that she could feel his breath going against her skin. Her hand gently touched his warm cheek, feeling the stubble gently tickle her palm.

  


_This feels so right. Her touching me like this. Does she want me? I know that I want her so bad right now before I leave. To at least have one night with a woman that knows what I'm going through and knows who I really am._

  


"Sefier..." His body shivered at the way she said his name. She was use to her calling him Almasy. His hand was on her waist but he couldn't control his urges anymore. They were alone and would be for the rest of the night so why not take a chance? His lips came to hers in a heated up kiss while his hands explored her body. She didn't resist him but kissed him back. She was letting him take advantage of her but, she didn't care. She wanted it more than he did from her dream. He leaned her back as his lips started to go down her neck...

  


  


  


  


AN: Well, I hope you like it. Sorry I haven't been writing for a while. I've haven't been sleeping well and I finally caught up on my sleep. I hope to get more out as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 6

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


He could feel her starting to awake by the different pattern of her breathing. Her muscles had tightened up more instead of in a relaxed mode. She moved her head up under his chin some more while his fingers went down her arm. He felt a her move her arm for a moment as he rolled over to have her emerald eyes open and looked up at him.

  


"Sleep well?" he asked.

  


"After I kicked off the blankets I was fine," she murmured and closed her eyes again. She opened them once again when she felt his forehead against hers.

  


"Wish you could have kicked me out, huh?" She smiled.

  


"Only if you were making me too hot. You'd go before the sheet." His lips touched hers for a moment and then he turned his head at the sound of footsteps.

  


"Seifer, are you awake yet?" He knew who that was. Zell. Someone else was with him.

  


"I'll asked Makoto if she's seen him." Minako. The door opened to have Minako come in and then freeze. She turned her head away from the both of them and covered her eyes.

  


"Zell, I've found Seifer and Makoto."

  


"So are both of them coming?" He poked his head in and his jaw dropped. Makoto leaned on one elbow while her other arm held the sheet across her chest. It was hard looking over Seifer's shoulders since he was still over her.

  


"Seifer, out! I need to speak with Makoto alone," said Minako. He grinned at her.

  


"I really don't think you want me to get out of this bed just like I am." Minako wrinkled her nose and then looked at Makoto with her arms folded over her chest.

  


"Makoto you better explain this," said Minako.

  


"What is their to explain Minako? We're both stark naked in the same bed with our clothes all over the floor. That obviously points out what happened unless you want every little detail of what we did between the sheet."

  


"I really don't want details. Just nevermind. If anyone of you are going, be out in an hour. We'll be waiting for you." With that, Minako left. Zell grinned.

  


"I can't wait to tell the guys." He then quickly left, closing the door behind him. Seifer grinned as he sat up.

  


"Are you always like that in the mornings?" he asked. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the bed.

  


"She can see for herself what happened. Why does she have to ask unless she wants every little detail?" He smiled and then picked her up into his arms.

  


"If I have to get up, so do you." He then carried her into the bathroom and closed the door.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Minako paced across the floor as she looked at the shocked faces of the other senshi.

  


"You mean that you found them, together?" asked Rei. Minako nodded.

  


"Yeah! Zell was with me too! After all he's done to her then she turns around and sleeps with him? That's strange. Really strange." Ami shrugged.

  


"It doesn't matter you guys. Makoto might be in love with him and that's all that matters. She's been alone for who knows how long now just leave her alone to her own privacy and pleasures." They looked at Ami.

  


"There is something wrong with it. IF she in love with him, we'll end up leaving him anyways. It's not like she'll get to stay with him. That'll mean she'll be heart broken and depressed," said Minako.

  


"Could we change the subject? We have to consintrait on the battle ahead of us," said Rei. They nodded.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Makoto sat on a stool while she watched Seifer getting his belt on and trench coat.

  


"I'm going to come with you," she said breaking the silence between them. He shook his head.

  


"I don't want to see you get hurt."

  


"Since when have you cared if I was hurt?" He turned to her sharply that almost made her fall out of her chair.

  


"Always." She started braiding her hair.

  


"I'm going Seifer. It's my destiony. I'm needed at this battle. I can feel it." He shook his head.

  


"I'm not going to loose you like my parents. You mean the world to me."

  


"I've already seen you die once and I want to make sure that it really doesn't happen."

  


"When did you see me die?"

  


"In my dream. All you died and it was my fault because I wasn't there to stop it." He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.

  


"I'm sorry that I'm going to have to do this."

  


"Do what?" He touched one of her pressure points to have her fall into his arms asleep. He carried her to his room and laid her down.

  


_Sorry that I had to do this Makoto but it's for the best. I want to come back to you knowing that you're alive instead of being in your grave. I love you and that's why I'm doing this to you. Just try to understand._

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


They all walked in silence to the train station. Nobody felt like talking until Zell broke it.

  


"How long do you think it'll take us to get to the garden?"

  


"Two days," said Squall.

  


"Too bad Makoto isn't here for Seifer," said Zell but then suddenly received multiple slaps from the girls along with a glare from Seifer.

  


"I'm going to leave now." He quickly rushed out of the room. The train ride was long and tiring while they were thinking of ways to kick some butt. The daylight starting leaving their sight as the train came to a stop in the nearest city. They exited and went to find a hotel. The girls bunked together while the guys bunked up except for Seifer. He got his own room so that he could think without his thoughts being disturbed.

  


_She said that she had a dream about us being killed. Could it come true? Did I make the right choice of leaving her behind? I don't want to see her get hurt. That night between us meant so much to me which made me not want to let her get hurt. They only thing that I can do is hope she didn't follow us here. I don't want to see her get hurt in any way..._

  


He started to doze off without even noticing it at all. A figure came into the room, turned off the lights, and covered him.

  


"Sleep well Seifer. I will make sure that none of you will get hurt or even have to fight. You're lives with be safe," whispered a female voice and then left out through his window...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: So, what cha think? I got it out as soon as possible. Hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


  


They had caught on another train and headed toward the garden. Squall said it should take at least three hours to get there. The silence in the room was broken by Zell running in.

  


"Hey you guys! I just saw Makoto in the dinning cart!" Seifer was the first out of the room.

  


_Damn that girl! I told her not to come! Oh man, how did she get here for quickly though? I wish she would at least listen to me once and a while._

  


He stopped and looked at the girl drinking some coffee while reading a book. She didn't seem to notice him even after he sat down. She just continued what she was doing.

  


"Makoto, I thought I told you not to come," he said in a low growl. Her index finger moved in a gesture for him to move toward her. Once her was half way across the table, her emerald eyes shot a death glare as her fingers grabbed his collar. She moved forward to his ear.

  


"If you ever try to stop me from listening to my visions again, I will kill you myself Almasy. You left your bedroom window open last night and I felt like slicing your throat then but, I decided against it. Playing with your mind has so much fun to it. I would watch your back if I was you Almasy." He cringed whenever she said his last name. It felt like a snake biting down and trying to kill him. She let go and pushed him back into his seat.

  


_Alright. Rule number one, don't try to tell Makoto what to do. Her being pissed off isn't that fun anymore especially when she makes death threats._

  


They sat in silence for a moment while he was just looking at the expression on her face.

  


'Stop starring,' he heard her demand. A smirk came over his face.

  


'Why? I can't help looking at you.'

  


'You can once your face is in the floor.'

  


'Damn it Makoto, just get over it. No one's going to get killed!'

  


'Shut the hell up Almasy! What do you know about having visions where your friends are dying because you're not there? All of you are close to me and I would risk my life just to make sure you were all alive. Just don't speak to me, okay?' He watched her get up and start past him but, his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the seat with him.

  


"Listen to me Makoto. We're not going to die. You all know that we're great fighters. The only reason I did that to you was because I didn't want to see you get hurt."

  


"I don't want to see anyone get hurt either." He moved his arms around her and pulled her into his safe, warm embrace.

  


"Promise me you won't get off the train but keep on going to Deling," he whispered.

  


"I can't promise you anything."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Seifer made sure that Makoto was still on the train as they got off at the garden. He watched as the train left their sight before he continued on. They walked into the garden where they were stopped.

  


"Do you have a meeting with the sorcerer and sorceress?" asked the first man.

  


"Yeah," said Zell. They lead them to a room where they were seated.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


_Sorry but, I know that I am needed. I knew that you would watch the train leave so that's why I waited until you were out of site to get off the train. I'm sorry Seifer but, I have to help you all, even if it means that my own life will be in danger. I love you all and I don't want to loose even one of you._

  


She ran toward te garden and looked as smoke was feeling the air. Quickly, she ran and entered into it. Her senses took her into a large aditoriem where the fire had first began. She heard a female scream and saw someone hit the ground.

  


_I'm too late!_

  


She ran toward two figures that stood in the middle of the room and drew out her Gunblade. She passed by the bodies of her fellow senshi with sad eyes. Along with the bodies of the other warriors. She looked to see Seifer starting to fight. She could tell that he was going to win soon. She saw him slice the man down and started running.

  


"No!" Seifer suddenly turned to her, right when she pushed him out of the way to take the hit from the sorceress. He grabbed her.

  


"Makoto, no! You can't leave me!" She grabbed his collar.

  


"Finish her off," she managed. He let her go and glared at the woman. Quickly he went for her and quickly sliced her down. He dropped his Gunblade and quickly rushed over to her.

  


"Makoto, you can't leave me now. Why didn't you listen to me?" he asked. She smiled.

  


"My vision was right, wasn't it? You were going to die but, I risked my life so that you were safe. I said I would, didn't I? I was just too late for the others." He watched her cough up some blood as it started to make it's way down to her jaw.

  


"I'm not going to let you die." He picked her up and started carring her out of the garden. She shoved something into his hand. It was a necklace.

  


"I will always be with you." He carried her out in his arms, not noticing how her body laid lifeless in his arms. Her last breath had already left her as he fell to the ground, holding her closely to him. He looked up to see Pluto standing there with a sad face.

  


"You killed them, didn't you? You meant for her to die!" She shook her head in sorrow.

  


"She wasn't suppose to have the dream. You were." He glared at her.

  


"It's your own fault for making everything fall to peices! Some Guardian of Time you are! You took her from me! I should kill you for taking her life!"

  


"Sometimes I wish that I could tell the future but, I know that I shouldn't." With that, she then walked away.

  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Sorry it's sad. But, the next chapter will be coming out soon! Ha ha ha!


	9. Chapter 8

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


  


The rain hit softly against the class door as a figure wrapped in darkness looked out it. A female hand touched it gently, feeling the coldness that suddenly took out the warmth, making her hand sting. It had been dark, and rainy because of her. She still couldn't believe what had happened between her and her older friend. She leaned her back against the glass door and slowly slid down it as she remember what happened between them.

  


\\~*~//

  


"Why can't I go back and tell him that we're alright? I want to see him, I need to see him. Please. I don't care if it's only for one minute. Just as long as I know that he's alright, I'll be fine."

  


"I can't do that for you. The future is set and we are not welcome into that dimension. I had a large favor that I had to do just to bring you all back. If something happens to any of you again, the whle future will be messed up. I'm not going to let that happen."

  


"You just can't take the fact that I'm finally happy with something that cares about me! Why do you always have to do this? I almost gave up on love completely especially when I met him at first. Now, he's show me something that you couldn't explain. Please. Just let me go back."

  


"I told you no and you need to face the facts that you will never see him again! I'm not going to stay here with you since you're acting like this. Good-bye."

  


\\~*~//

  


The tears rolled down her cheeks as she though about him. Someone that she felt close to, that could understand her. She had taken advatage of the time she had left with him but just being angry at him instead of letting herself fall into his arms, feeling his warmth all around her, kiss him and tell him that she would love him no matter how far away they were from each other. She listened to the phone ringing and ringing but she didn't answer it. She heard her voice on the answering machine.

  


"Sorry I'm not in right now so leave a message after the tone and I'll call you back!" The machine started playing the message that was being gave to her.

  


"Please pick up the phone. I need to talk to you. You haven't been out of your apartment for at least a week now. I have someone that I think you want to see. I know why you're in your apartment and this will cheer you up. Please pick up........ Fine. I guess we'll just let you keep to yourself. I can tell you've been crying because it's been raining all day. I'll drop by later on." The phone then clicked. She wrapped her arms around herself as she thought about him. His eyes, him looking at her like he did the last night they were together. Holding love in them for her, and her only.

  


~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

  


Strange things were happening around him while he stayed in this hotel room. He held in his hand the necklace she had give him while he sat in the chair, looking at the rain hitting it like tears. He imagined her smile, her beautiful eyes, the way she looked at him, teased him, and always got her revenge.

  


_I can't believe that I acted like an asshole to her when we first met. I did think she was beautiful then and I still do. I wish I could see her again but, she's gone._

  


He opened the locket that was attached to the necklace. A picture of her was inside, smiling, and then one of her as a child with a man and woman. He looked at his lap to see a white folded sheet of paper. He opened it and read it gently to himself.

  


_**I'm not gone forever. We will meet again in the future. No matter what, I will miss you will all my heart and yet watch over you, only wishing to touch you but, I won't be able to for a while. I gave you something special and I hope you will always cherish it. You now control the weather. Don't be sad or else it will rain for a long time. I believe that the keeper of your time will get mad at you for it. But, it's his or her own fault for not bringing me back. Revenge is sweet even when it comes true during death. I love you, and I always will. Don't forget me...**_

  


A hand went over his shoulder which made him turn. He looked up at a man in a weird looking outfit.

  


"You're going to drownd everyone with all this sarrow in your heart. I will grant you one other wish other than the one I know you want. What is it?"

  


"To see her again." The man sighed.

  


"I already knew that. What else do you want?"

  


"Only to be with her for the rest of eternity." The man sighed once again.

  


"I will make up the last wish for you myself. You will have to find her in this dimension though. I hope you will have a fine time looking for her." With that, he was surround by darkness.

  


~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

  


She sat on the floor and didn't feel like getting up once she heard a knock at the door. After a minute, she decided against it and slowly got up. Her blanket was securly around her almost bare shoulders. She walked over and opened it to see a blonde standing there.

  


"You have to get over this Makoto. We need to build Crystal Tokyo. You know that Chibi-Usa is on her way. Please Makoto, please, just try to focus on---" She shut the door and turned away from the girl. Her eyes closed as fresh tears came to them.

  


_Why are they trying to make me forget about you? Can't I at least have two weeks to mourn without anyone trying to stop me from it? Can't I have any peace and quiet to myself? I need to be alone, away from them. The only thing I need is you, to be safe in your arms, warm. Feel your body next to mine as we sit together on the couch. Oh, I wish that you were here with me now._

  


She made her way to the glass door where she sat beside it, letting the rain drops sooth her soul into letting her sleep. She slowly closed her eyes, letting herself drift into her own little dream world.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


He was getting soaked by the rain falling against him. He opened a phone book to look up her name to find only one. She lived in an apartment that was at least a mile away from here. He closed it as he started walking down the street, with excitement running through him. He felt almost complete with all this excitement running through him.

  


_I'm going to see you again. I'm going to stay with you now and forever. I don't want to see tears in your eyes. I only want to see your smiling face, touch you, feel you, kiss you, and hold you in my arms and never let you go. Only if you'd let me, I'd be fine. Please let me my love. I miss you more than words can explain._

  


He had been walking for at least an hour when he finally came to the large buildings. He walked up the steps, looking for the number until he found it.

  


~*~

  


She held the knife that looked so tempting to her in her hand. Her wrist was out on the counter.

  


_Just slice this baby and I can be pain free. That's all I need is to be pain free._

  


She stopped at a knock on the door where she placed the knife away and walked over to it as she was. Still her her pj's of black pants, and a while thin strapped shirt. She opened it slowly and seemed to freeze once she looked at him look up at her. Her knees felt weak which made her lean on the door for support.

  


"Seifer," she whispered as she looked into his eyes, looking at his smile.

  


"Makoto." She pulled him in and shut the door behind her as she started stripping off his wet clothes, letting them hit the floor without caring. She left him only in one article of his clothing as she attached herself onto his warm body. Not wanting to let go of him. She felt his arms hold onto her for dear life.

  


"I get to stay with us for all eternity," he whispered as he picked her up so he could looked at her. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

  


"I'm so glad you came now instead of later, before it was too late," she whispered. He understood her too well as he sat down with her on the couch. He pulled the blanket around them both while he held her gently. Never wanting to let go. He kissed her head while his fingers went through her soft hair. She moved to look at him and smiled gently as she felt the stuble on his cheek once again.

  


"Don't leave me." He nodded.

  


"Not in a million years." He drew her closer and kissed her gently, like he had longed for all week that seemed like years each passing day...

  


  


  


  


AN: Hope you like.


	10. Epilogue

~*~*~*~

Epilogue

~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


The view from their bedroom in one of the five points in the city was beautiful. Clear skies, the stars shining brightly. They were in the emerald castle that guarded one point of the city. She was Queen as well as he was her King. The one that she loved with all of her heart. Chibi-Usa had been born not too long ago. She was walking now. Ami and Greg had already had a little girl that was taking after both of them with her powers to fix, and study everything in her reach. Rei and Chad had a daughter that took after Rei with her wild spirit but after Chad with his jokes, and singing. Minako and Eric's daughter fit right in with them. She was beautiful along with the talent for making up music and singing it the way she wanted. At a young age, she had already started performing songs with her mother and father in the city and around the castle. Makoto and Seifer had twins that completely took after the both of them with looks as well as personality of fighters that would do everything and anything to win.

  


Makoto was soundly asleep in her husbands arms until she awoke to the door opening and two small children coming into the room where they quickly jumped in the middle of them, separating them.

  


"Bad dream again?" asked Makoto as her little girl sat on her stomach.

  


"No. I want you to get up." Makoto looked at the clock to see it was only three in the morning. She groaned and heard a chuckle.

  


"It's your father's turn. I was up with you last night." Seifer came in his defense.

  


"I was up all last week with the both of them." The child started bouncing on her stomach lightly.

  


"Please mommy, get up."

  


"You too dad," said the little boy.

  


"We want a story about how those two people from two different dimensions met and fell in love!"

  


"Yeah!" Slowly they got up from their beds and carried the two to their rooms. Makoto tiredly sat on the bed after she tucked them both in.

  


"Once upon a time, there was a girl from another dimension that was sent to another one with her friends on a mission that they didn't know about....."

  


  


  


  


  


An: Well, I think it was a sucky ending but, oh well. I loved writing. Thanks for all the support that I received from all of you! **JupLuna** and **Makoto Almasy** were the two reviewed every chapter and was cheering me on. Thanks you two and to everyone else that I didn't mention.


End file.
